The Elijah Chronicles: Who Are You?
by thestorymustcontinue
Summary: With the adventures at an all time low, Finn feels that Jake needs to awaken his heroic spirit. The duo find out that there's an undiscovered part of Ooo, but there's no telling of who or what they may find...
1. Chapter 1: Re-awakening

Finn awoke to the sun setting the bedroom floor ablaze with bright colours of red, yellow and orange. The dazzling lights blurred his vision for a brief moment before his vision returned to him. He observed the dust particles floating before him, inspecting each one until it became invisible as it disappeared from the spotlight of the sun. He turned to his left to find Jake still sleeping. This seemed unusual as he is usually in the kitchen by now, dishing up breakfast. Although as unusual as it may have seemed, Finn recalls on how much Jake likes his sleep; so he let him be for now. Finn had the urge to stay in bed, but he was too full of energy for today's adventure that he simply couldn't He sprung out of bed and approached Jake's drawer.  
"Dude, you wakin' up today or what?"  
Jake merely lifted his paw and waved Finn off, pleading to have more sleep. After all, he is regaining his energy after a long time of... well... nothing. How can he be so exhausted from doing nothing? It's been a while since their last adventure. However much this frustrated Finn, he couldn't stay mad at his brother for long. He seemed so sound.  
"Five more minutes..." He finally grunted under his breath.  
Finn took this opportunity to get dressed. He threw of his pyjamas, equipped his usual attire: blue top and shorts, black high top trainers and his trusty backpack. He was about to make his way down to the kitchen, but he felt the urge to watch the sun come up. Finn never has time to himself any-more, so the opportunity for self-reflection had to be taken.  
After climbing to the viewpoint of the tree-fort, he gazed out into the horizon. His hat was not equipped, so the morning breeze combed through his hair. His thoughts troubled him; the lack of adventuring was one of those dark thoughts which he didn't want to explore. It was fear that made his mind a dark place? Fearing the end of the adventures? Impossible. But Jakes' tired behaviour hasn't gone unnoticed. It had been a while since he returned from taking care of his pups, so tiredness shouldn't be the case. Is he just plain lazy? And his situation with Flame Princess, where is the relationship going? The last time he saw her was when he got her scented candles from the fire kingdom. Could it have really been that long ago? These thoughts made their way to the young teen's memory vault, for now anyway. He slid down into the bedroom; Jake was still fast asleep. Rather than forcing him awake, Finn made his way down to the kitchen.  
He rooted around the cupboards for something to make breakfast with. He pulled out a box of corn flakes, acquired milk from the fridge and prepared a standard breakfast. He would much prefer a fry-up from his pal, but if he needs the rest then he'll make an exception. Moments after Finn had finished his breakfast, Jake slumbered down the ladders, pulled up a chair at the opposite end of the table and slumped his head on the table.  
"You ok buddy?" Finn asks  
"Ugggghhh..." If any words had even been formulated in Jake's response, they would be untranslatable.  
"Still tired huh?"  
"Yup, I have no idea what's got over me man! Feels like I've lost my motivation..."  
Jake looked up at Finn, expecting to see a frown of disappointment. But there was none. No matter what state Jake was in, Finn's warming smile stayed on his face. This re-assured Jake, and he smiled back. Willing to make up for his lack of adventuring.  
"So, hows about and adventure today buddy?" Finn asked  
"You bet your sweet momma I am!" His voice sparked a blaze of enthusiasm for Finn.  
"What sort of adventure?"  
Jake slumped back down, his head in nestled in his folded arms. "I don't know man... Haven't we done all there is to do?"  
"Don't say that!" Finn slapped Jake's face, with Jake recoiling backwards due to shock and resulted in him falling off his chair.  
"What was that for?!"  
"Don't say that Jake, Don't ever say that! There's always an adventure waiting for us. Multiple in fact! We just to go looking for it, that's all."  
"Ok ok." Jake was still rubbing the red mark where Finn had slapped him "So where do we find this here adventure then?"  
"Where all information is stored; the library!"  
"Of course! Let's go!"  
"Umm..." Finn looked at Jake in confusion "Aren't you forgetting something buddy"?  
"No... Why?" Jakes stomach growled, this alerted him like an alarm clock signals the start of the day.  
"Oh yeah... Hehehe! Would you mind hangin' in for a few moments?"  
Finn chuckled in amusement of his best friend's nature. "Of course buddy."

After food and many miles of travelling, Finn and Jake finally arrived at the library of Ooo. They scanned the isles for maps of the land, hoping to find somewhere which looks unfamiliar to them. They pick up the most recent map, from 2 years ago. A table had just opened up for the two to sit down and examine the map in detail.  
After five minutes of searching, Jake let out a yawn.  
"Man, there isn't a single spec on this map that we haven't been to! Let's go see of Bubblegum needs any errands doing."  
Finn was still scanning the map. His expression suddenly changed.  
"Jake... What's that?" Finn points to a part of the map that appears to be erased.  
"I dunno man, maybe vandals. You know what they're like.  
"No, this is a section that hasn't been added yet. I'm sure of it!"  
"Whoa, take it easy! That may not be true..."  
"But it's our best bet for adventure!"  
"Hang on; I don't think it's..." Jake had no time to finish his sentence, as Finn was already rushing to try and find Turtle Princess.  
"Hey TP!"  
"Shh!" TP exclaimed to Finn, in protest of his loud voice due to library policy  
"Sorry." Finn turns his voice into a whisper. "Do you have any idea what this erased part of the map is all about?"  
"Oh... No... It's n-nothing." TP answered, with a glimpse of fear in her voice.  
"Well, I think you're lying!" Finn gives her a stare, making her feel paranoid and uncomfortable.  
"Ok ok! It's a part of the map no-one has ever been able to fill."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because anyone who's gone to explore it... Has never come back! There, are you happy that you got that out of me!?" TP exclaimed as she loaded a pile of books onto her trolley as she darted out of the isle. A part of Ooo undiscovered? Impossible! And the part about no-one returning sent a familiar chill up the young boy's spine. Jake immediately noticed.  
"Now, I know you want to go but..."  
"UNDISCOVERED LAND JAKE! DANGER! HOW MATHMATICAL IS THAT!?" There was a fire in Finn's eyes that was burning up brighter and brighter. He was incredibly anxious to go out there.  
"Imagine being the first to discover uncharted territory Jake!"  
"I know, I know it's exciting and all. But you heard Turtle Princess! No-one has ever come back! We don't know who or what is lurking out there!" This did nothing to douse the fire in Finn's eyes.  
"I. Don't. Care." It was that simple. Jake did nothing to stop Finn's wild thoughts for glory and adventure.  
"Alright then. So tell me, what time is it?" Asked Jake.  
"ADVENTURE TIME!" Shouted Finn, followed by a fist pound. TP jumps around and immediately shushes them.


	2. Chapter 2: Problem

With Jake galloping to the location as fast as he could, it must have taken at least thirty minutes to arrive. The duo followed the map across the Ice Kingdom, straight down south towards the Badlands and carried on until they came across a forest. The forest had an unusual aura about it, it felt more... Humid. You could see the heat from the forest, rising up into the colder atmosphere of the air surrounding it. The forest was backed onto a tall mountain, so tall that it exceeded the clouds themselves. And this forest stood right next to the edge of Ooo itself. A periled drop awaited anyone who was unfortunate enough to take a fall. Finn and Jake both stopped and gazed in awe at the marvel that is this new alien, and almost certainly hostile forest. After minutes of staring, the two turn to each other, nod and proceed into the forest.  
The humidity is the first thing that strikes them. After a mere 10 seconds of entering the forest, a bead of sweat trickles down the side of Finn's cheek. Jake was already panting.  
"Dude, this is whack! How is this forest so Hot?" Jake asked, letting out a wheeze.  
"I have no idea... Do you think it's a machine that's doing this?"  
"Gotta be, this ain't natural!"  
After minutes of walking they approach a hill that overlooks the forest. In unison, they scan in every direction for anything that looks remotely suspicious; when they see it. Smoke from a campfire. It was getting late after all. This can mean only one thing. Life. Someone is indeed living in this forest, but how? With this climate, it must be near impossible to survive without a source of water; and that they haven't seen yet.  
"Finn, I think it's a bad time to be here, the sun's setting." Jake Said. Finn could almost hear the fear in Jakes' voice.  
"Hehehe, you scared tough guy?" Finn chuckled.  
"Well put it this way, we're in a forest which hasn't been discovered by anyone in Ooo with a potential bad guy in the area. So yeah, you could say that!"  
"Ok buddy, wanna go find a place to settle down?"  
"Sure thing dude."  
After walking for no more than five minutes, they come to an area of grass lands surrounded by large trees. The leaves blocked most of the sky, so only small beams made it through the canopy. Jake began to collect firewood for a campfire. Not for warmth obviously; After all, the climate had already taken care of that.  
Finn decided to take a rest. He took of his hat and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. His clothes felt damp, moist with streams of collective sweat from travelling; his hair felt the same. Finn took this time to reflect again, but he couldn't help feel frustrated with Jake. The lack of adventures, primarily due to Jakes laziness. Granted, he has aged but this surely shouldn't be an obstacle getting in the way. He tried not to let it get to his head, but he can't help it. Especially at his age.  
Silence had struck. Throughout the entire journey to the mysterious land, there always seemed to be something accompanying the silence. Now silence had become isolated, alone by Finn's side. But then silence broke, as Jake emerged from the shrubbery; his arms filled with numerous twigs for the fire. The two immediately set to work in creating the fire.  
In mere seconds, the fire was lit.  
"Since when did you know how to make a fire?" Asked Jake.  
"I learnt a while ago, after taking care of the mega frog."  
Jake sensed a large amount of frustration in Finn's voice.  
"Why are you mad?"  
"I'm not mad."  
"I can tell in your tone."  
"You can?" Finn replied, his tone smothered in sarcasm.  
"Ok, I have no idea what's gotten into you but you've been a real donkus since we got here!"  
"ALRIGHT!" Finn shouted. The volume of Finn's voiced surprised Jake. "I'm so sick and tired off doing nothing every single day! What happened to us? We used to be a team! I'll tell you what happened, you got lazy! Well I'll tell you right now, I'm sick of it!"  
Before Jake could formulate a response, Finn had run away. Bursting through a thick line of shrubbery surround the fire. Jakes jaw was on the floor, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wanted to cry. To just, curl up and weep his eyes out. But he held back; instead he went on to pursue Finn.

After minutes of running aimlessly through the forest, Jake was almost out of breath. Finn was nowhere to be seen. Jake to a seat on a fallen tree, brushed of the insects that had gathered and sat down; gazing up at the fiery evening sky.  
"Oh Finn..." He sighed. "I'm sorry Finn. I'm sorry for being a pathetic excuse for a brother. I don't want to say goodnight to our adventures buddy. No matter what I do and how I behave, I'm always here to fight with you."  
Jake had only hoped that Finn had heard his monologue, and would come bursting through the shrubbery; just to give him a warm hug. There was none.  
A whimper came from the bush beside Jake. He peered through the dark green leaves that concealed the source of the cries. It was Finn; curled up on the ground with his back to Jake.  
"Brother?"  
"I'm sorry Jake. I've been awfully edgy recently. I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out of the tree fort yet."  
"And what makes you think I'd do anything like that?"  
" I'm a screw up, that's why. I shout a people without realising. I lose my cool way too often, and I'm losing my mind Jake. The frustration takes over me more than it should. I don't see Flame Princess much anymore, we don't adventure much and no-one needs saving. I'm sure the only person who actually needs saving is me and..."  
Finn stopped and collapsed on the floor sniffling. Jake held out his arms, gesturing for a hug. Finn stood up and ran straight into his brothers arms.  
"Don't worry buddy, it's all a part of growing up. You've just gotta fight against life's bombardments. I'm here for you buddy, and I'm proud of you; just like mom and dad."


	3. Chapter 3: And it all began

The two returned to the campsite, with Finn resting on Jakes shoulders as he couldn't carry his own weight; with his feet dragging along the floor. Jake set him down easy next to a tree just short of the campfire.  
"I built us a little something something while you ran off; take a look!"  
Finn looked up towards Jakes general direction towards the pod structure that he had built. How could he have missed it? It was huge! It resembled the tree house in an odd way, only that it was the main part rather than the offshoots.  
"Take a look inside brutha!" Jake exclaimed in excitement.  
Finn picked himself from off the ground and poked his head in, cautiously lowering it in case he knocked his head against the doorway. From what could be seen so far, it was very impressive! The main compartment housed a table in its centre, along with two beds at opposite sides of the room. Finn was astounded at what Jake at done.  
"Dude, this is amazing! How?!"  
"I know a few tricks about building..." He said proudly, examining his fingers while having a smug grin of pride making his face glow.  
"Well, I love it! Good job buddy!"  
"Hehehe!" Jake's face bloomed into a wide smile with rose red cheeks. "So, hows about some spaghetti?"  
"Sounds math!"  
Finn took off his back pack and set it down beside him. He opened up his pack and pulled out some spaghetti concealed in a plastic sealed bag and handed it for Jake to prepare for diner He also took off his hat, just to give his hair some freedom. Jake pulled out a pan from the wooden hut and began to cook the spaghetti on the fire. Finn's eyes wandered through the amber sky while Jake was preparing the food. Finn liked the sunset. It took him to a place of comfort and peace; somewhere like this was hard to find in a chaotic land like Ooo. Finn took his attention off the sky to observe the forest. They were set up right next to a neighbouring area of the forest, divided by a small stream. Finns gaze pierced deep into the dark shroud cast by the forest, not paying attention to it. His mind was cut off concentration.  
And then he saw it. A shadow, concealed within the tree line. Finn's concentration came rushing back to him. He tried squinting; trying to make out what was watching him. CLANG! Finn sprung from the floor and drew his sword. Jake stood with the pan in hand, eyes wide open.  
"Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you!"  
"Jake, I saw somebody!"  
"What, are you serious!?"  
"Yeah man, over there! It was hidden in the trees!"  
Finn turned back to the forest's edge across the river. The shadow was gone.  
"I'm going to take a look."  
Jake stretched across the river and weaved within the trees. He searched behind every tree within range for a solid minute.  
"Dude, the heat must be getting to you. There's nothing here!"  
"What? No! I saw something, I swear!"  
"Well I can't see anything."  
Finn knew he saw something lurking in the shadows. It must have disappeared when Finns attention was turned to Jake when he dropped his pan. The only thing that Finn could confirm is one thing; they are not alone.

The two settled down to some spaghetti. Fallen logs surrounding the campfire made the environment even more relaxing. This felt more like a holiday than an adventure. A couple of minutes had passed until the evening meal was finally ready. Nice and warm, just the way Finn liked it. Finn wasted no time, when dinner was served, he dove straight in. With the amount of slurping coming from Finn's mouth, you'd have thought he was an animal. But of course, Finn never really had time for manners. In mere minutes, there was nothing left to devour, he even licked the plate clean.  
After noshing on a delicious spaghetti meal, Finn laid down and turned into a star gazer. He'd been so caught up in the time away that he forgot about everything and everyone back home. How was PB? Or FP? Or anyone? Did they know that he was gone? Well, it hasn't even been a day, but he couldn't help but think. He turned away from the sky to find Jake lying down beside Finn, facing him.  
"You OK buddy?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I can't help but think about everyone back home. What if they're worrying about us Jake? What if they need us?"  
"Relax Finn, we haven't even been gone for a day yet!"  
"I know man, I know. It's just that I can't help thinking about them..."  
Jake tilted his head to the side.  
"You don't wanna go back already do you?" Jake questioned.  
"No way man, I'm having a good time out here. It's nice to leave your troubles at home. Just to empty your mind and get lost in a spectacular yet alien place feels pretty good to me."  
Jake seemed startled by Finn's short monologue.  
"Whoa dude... Since when did you become so philosophical?" Jake asked, raising one eyebrow whilst wearing a grin.  
"Since never. It just... came out I guess..." Replied Finn. If you listened carefully you could almost hear his voice breaking. He had bawled out way too much for one day and wasn't prepared to do it again.  
"Ok man, I won't ask." Jake said before finishing off the last of his spaghetti. Finn imagined himself breathing a sigh of relief, for a real one would only bring more concern from Jake.  
The sky was once again set on fire by the setting sun. Almost twelve hours ago Finn witnessed the same event unfold from the comfort of his own bed, all wrapped up in his sleeping bag like a big, toasty cinnamon bun. Next to the campsite, there was the stream; flowing so smoothly that there had to be complete silence to hear it. And when you could hear it, it had the power to calm anyone. Like having someone run their fingers through your hair. The wind crept through the branches of the trees, creating a perfect atmosphere for relaxing. Finn laid down on the grass, hands placed behind his head, facing skyward.  
"I'm gonna go in our little hut for a rest, is that ok?" Jake asked  
"Of course man, don't let me stop you."  
"Thanks. And Finn?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll be here if you ever need me. We're brothers after all, for life."  
"Thanks man." Replied Finn, his voice soft like cotton. "Goodnight brudda."  
"G'night bro."  
Jake's body disappeared into the makeshift cabin. Finn let out a sigh of relief now that Jake had gone into the hut; and continued to stare through canopy through to the the amber sky. He got sad more than he used to. So sad in fact, that he would completely shut down his senses. He was never sure if it was his situation with his girlfriend, his best friend or his life as a whole; being the last human has its drops. He stared blankly, cutting straight through the sky. What Jake said to Finn was heart warming, but it didn't matter; because in that moment, he didn't exist.  
Finn began to close his eyes, he was not tired but he felt he needed a good rest. "Just for a few minutes." He said to himself, but mere minutes later, he was out.

"_Finn?" Flame Princess called out.  
"Flame Princess!" Her face was merely a shroud, forged in a dark fog.  
"Why have you stopped seeing me Finn? What have I done now? Am I too evil for you?"  
"Nothing at all! It's not your fault! You're not evil at all!"  
"Why Finn, why?!" Her face then disappeared into darkness.  
"FP!" Finn screamed, but there was nothing he could do. She was gone.  
The landscape of Finn's nightmare was a barren, colourless wasteland. He wandered through it, the landscape always the same. Black as far as the eye could see, the floor a dark shade of grey. Wandering for what felt like hours, Finn finally gave up and sat down. He put his face into his cupped hands and began to cry. A chilled mist swept across the back of Finn's hands. He looked up and observed something emerge from the darkness that surrounds him.  
A lighter shade of grey came into view; this was the fog that originally formed Flame Princess' face. The fog warped into a head, the ears began to form, and then the jaws. It was clear to see what the fog was forming. The eyes easily recognisable, along with the ears and jaw. It was Jake  
"FINN!"  
"Jake?!"  
"FINN! WAKE UP"!  
The dreamscape started to rumble. The grey floor beneath Finn cracked open and revealed a whirlpool of darkness. With nothing to grab onto, he fell in. Arms flailing, screaming out._

"AAAAAGH!" Finn screamed, shooting upright.  
"Calm down Finn, take it easy!"  
"Oh Jake, it was horrible! FP was there, blaming me for not seeing each other. I can't take it..." He couldn't say anymore, because he was crying into his brother's shoulder.  
"There there buddy, everything's going to be fine." Although come to think of it, Jake found this hard to believe.  
"We have a problem."  
"What's wrong Jake?" Finn asked, wiping his face clean of tears.  
"There's something out there Finn, watching us..."  
Finn drew his sword, approaching the boundaries of their campsite. He was expecting a surprise attack from a squirrel knowing what Jake's sense of fear is like.  
"Ok, show yourself beast!" Exclaimed Finn as he thrust his sword into a nearby hedge. He wasn't expecting anything to come out of the bush, nothing ever does. After flailing his sword through the shrubbery, a howl of pain shrieked from within it. Finn took a step backwards in horror as the bush began to shake violently. And out it came. Its entire body covered in fur; standing on its hind legs like a human, hunched over with its ears pointing upward. Its teeth grew in size along with its bloodlust smile. It eyes a fierce yellow with black pupils, gazing straight towards Finn and Jake. It started to 'walk' forward.  
"Stay back beast!" Finn warned, pointing his sword.  
"Or what?!" The beast snarled with its voice drenched in saliva. "Boys, dinner's here!"  
The bushes around them started to rustle, and more were-beasts emerged; creating a circle around Finn and Jake.  
"Jake, you ready?"  
Jake turned shape shifted his arms, making his muscles bulge. "Ready!"  
Before the two were able to make the first move, a canister rolled on the ground in front of them. Puzzled, the pack leader examined the unusual object before picking it up. Then with no word of warming, the canister exploded into a ray of blinding light that caused the beast to flinch. The creature was taken knocked onto its back by the explosion. The light affected everyone in the surrounding area the same way; all are blind as to what stood between them. The light faded, revealing the source of the intrusion. The beast had a look of surprise on its face before turning back into a bloodlust smile.  
"Well well, if it isn't our dearest freak!" Snarled the beast. The others laughed at their leaders comment.  
"_Freak?" _Finn thought to himself. As he looked up, he found it impossible to comprehend what stood in front of him and Jake. The saviour of Finn and Jake... was a human.


	4. Chapter 4: The Survivor

The saviour of Finn and Jake stood tall, not showing any signs of intimidation. His outfit consisted of a black sleeveless buttoned top, grey jeans and dark red boots. On his back was a bow and quiver accompanied by a dagger on the side of his jeans. His hair was short, but wavy at the edges near his cheeks and neck. The guy was pretty built too, with arms looking like they could rip a tree from its roots. He's obviously built to survive the wilderness.  
The pack continued to laugh at their leader's sly remarks, but the stranger didn't react; only stared with a piercing gaze. The laughter slowly faded, making the situation awkward for the pack.  
"Why did you stop laughing!?" Snarled the leader as he turned to his pack, fearing that his comedic reputation may be on the line.  
"Sorry boss..." One of the minors sneered "It's just that he's... he's..."  
"He's what!?" The leader barked in anger.  
"So devilishly handsome?"  
The leader turned around in disgust towards the source, it was the stranger. He stood there with his arms folded, donning as small smirk while raising his right eyebrow. The stranger then began to laugh to himself. His voice was deep, but yet very smooth for someone who looks like they've been dragged through the nightosphere.  
"No-one asked for your input freak!"  
"Whatever." His cocky attitude angered the leader even more.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked the pack leader, with spite in his tone.  
"Oh y'know, just passing through after a tough day and I thought I'd drop by and say hello to my favourite mongrel." The pack leader snarled at the remark. "No, the real reason I dropped in is that I couldn't help notice that you were picking on these guys over here."  
His hand gestured back towards Finn and Jake, the two were pressed up against a rock, Finn had his sword drawn the whole time. The pack leader turned his attention away from the stranger towards the two brothers.  
"Ah yes. As I recall, they were about to become our dinner. If it wasn't for _you..._"  
"Well, I'll have you know that these guys are with me."  
A look of confusion swept over the brother's faces, but instantly vanished when they knew what their saviour was doing.  
"Oh I see. Well, let's hope you do a better a job a guarding them than you did with your last party then..."  
The pack roared with laughter, the leader was about to join them until he was stopped in his tracks with a powerful right hook from the stranger. The hit mad a thunderous impact, and sent the beast howling in pain on the floor. Whatever the implied meaning was, it obviously cut deep as the punch held so much power. Another, more intense point to observe was the speed of the stranger. He was onto the wolf leader in less than a second. Speed and power; a deadly combination. The pack whelps recoil in shock from the actions of the stranger. Quenched in pain, the pack leader coughs up some blood along with a fang which is spat out. The stranger walks over, grabs at the pack leader's throat and picks him up by it. The leader is gasping for breath while clutching onto the strangers wrists. One of the whelps made an attempt to free his leader, but this effort was only greeted by a right boot to the face. After this, the other whelps made no attempt to interfere. The stranger's face turned towards the pack leader, his face blazed with anger and disgust.  
"Now listen here you mere mongrel. If I ever see you around near these two boys again, I'll kill you on the spot. That kid over there is human, like I am. And if you kill him, I'll give you the worst death imaginable. Got it?"  
"Y-y-yess..." You could almost smell the fear.  
"Good boy, now get lost before I decide to kill you right here."  
He threw the mongrel to the floor with force, and the dog picked himself off the ground and sprinted off through the bushes with his pack following behind.  
The stranger watched them leave, fists clenched in anger. He closed his eyes and looked to the floor; letting out a large breath. He turned his attention to Finn and Jake, still pressed up against a boulder. He walked over to them.  
"You guys ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to you! What's your name?"  
"Name's Elijah. Elijah Hutchinson, at your service."  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Finn, and this is my brother Jake."  
"Your brother is a dog?..." A look of confusion overcomes Elijah's face.  
"He's adopted." Jake adds.  
"He can talk too?! I thought it was weird enough having a dog as a brother..."  
"Yeah well nothings normal these days huh?" Says Finn.  
"Suppose you're right kid." Elijah offers his hand to help Finn up, the boy accepts the invitation.  
"So, you're..." Finn wants to ask if Elijah is human, but he feels rude for jumping to conclusions so soon...  
"Human?" Elijah adds. "Yeah, I guess I am. I'm surprised to find another one of my kind out here. It's been a while."  
"What do you mean 'another'?" Finn questions with interest. It's been the first time he has met his own kind, and now he can finally get information too.  
"Well, it's been a hell of a ride. It's getting late, so I'd rather not be out at night. We've got to get back to my place soon or you'll be as good as dead come nightfall."  
"Umm... Ok sure, let's move."

It was lucky that Finn and Jake were attacked so close to Elijah's home, otherwise they would be dead meat by now. It was only a few minutes until they came across what appeared to be Elijah's home. It looked so lonely, just a small hut back onto a mountain surrounded by trees. There was smoke coming from the chimney; this must've been what Finn spotted on the hill early in the day. They approached the front door, the wood looked rotten on the outside.  
"Please, make yourself at home." Said Elijah as he opened the front door.  
The inside of the hut resembled the tree fort to a large degree. A large table in the far corner, chairs surrounding a roaring fire which appear to be cooking something. Finn and Jake rushed to the windows at the back of the hut looked onto a beautiful view of a large lake with a waterfall streaming out of the mountain's side.  
"I suppose you two would like a sit down?" Asked Elijah, Finn spun round from the back window to find him holding two chairs in both hands.  
"Yeah sure, that'd be great!"  
"Good, I've got soup on boil so take a seat for now."  
Elijah propped the chairs down near the fire and tended to the pot of soup brewing above the fire. Finn and Jake sat down and watched Elijah. He lifted the lid off the small pot and steam rose up and engulfed his face before disappearing into the air. Elijah took a ladle and scoped some soup into two bowls, three times for each bowl. Elijah walked over to where Finn and Jake were sat and handed them their soup.  
"I hope you don't mind veg soup."  
"Not at all!" Finn took a gulp from the bowl. "It's delicious, I love it!"  
"Thanks, now I suppose you wanna hear my story?"  
"Mhm!" Finn couldn't speak; as he was too busy slurping up soup.  
"Ok. Well first off, I'm not 100% human. I have the genetics, but I'm not a natural born human. I was grown in a laboratory from the seed of my father. He was a scientist who made great investments in the mushroom war. I'm what you call a 'Super Soldier' a being who is bred for war with genetics enhancements that help him survive. That's why the were-beings called me a 'freak' earlier." Elijah looked down at the floor.  
"I was part of a squad that split off from the corrupt legion that had formed from the enemy's doing. We helped many civilians escape from the area; avoiding the death squads that were claiming innocent lives. But that was before the bombs came down, and turned ordinary people into mutant freaks. I managed to survive, but my squad didn't. To this day, I am determined to fight for what I believe in."  
Elijah looked up to find Finn and Jake looking at him with their jaws on the floor.  
"Wow... You were in the great war?"  
Elijah nodded.  
"Wait a minute!" Jake hastened to add. "If you were in the war, how come you're so young hmm?"  
"Well, after my squad was killed off, I took refuge in an abandoned building for a while. I laid low for at least a good few months. The only time I ever saw life after that was an old man, wandering through the middle of the town I was held up in. He went in a hurry; I didn't have any time to ask if he needed help. After that, I decided to scout out the town; that's when I came across the laboratory in which I was made. I walked in, searching for any possible answers about the war. All I could find were documents for weaponry with my father's signature on them. After scouting, I came across an area which contained a dozen cryo-stasis chambers. With nothing to do or anyone to assist, I climbed into one of them, and set the timer for at least a thousand years."  
"Wow. What happened when you woke up after a millennium?" Jake asked, and then proceeded to sipping the last of his soup.  
"By the time I got out of my chamber, the lab had sunk underground and plants started to grow inside the facility. It was like a jungle down there. I made my way to the front entrance, but it was blocked by rubble; so I had to climb to the top window were the only source of light was coming from. When I got to the top, all I could see was the massive forest that I live in today. I managed to build a home from my survival training before the war and keep to myself for a few years."  
"Whoa. So how old are you?"  
"I'm 19 years old, I was put into service at the age of 16 due to a big rush to get units out."  
"Gosh, that sounds awful..." Said Finn.  
"Tell me about it..." Elijah's eyes looked to the over side of the room. "It's late, I think it's time we got some sleep. In the morning, I'm giving you an escort out of here so you can get home."  
"What?!" Finn stood up in protest of Elijah's plan. Elijah looked displeased to Finn's objections. "Me and Jake here didn't come all this way to be shoved off back home by some ex-soldier!"  
"Excuse me? Who saved you from having your faces torn off by were-beings? This place is a death trap for the inexperienced. There's a bunker with two beds on the other side of the hut. I suggest you get some sleep; we've got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight."  
Elijah blew out the candles and headed to his upstairs compartment. Finn and Jake made their way to the sleeping bunker. It was cosy enough, a bunk bed in one end, a table on the other side.  
"I call top bunk!" Exclaimed Jake as he ran to claim his prize.  
"Man, that guy is edgy." Huffed Finn.  
"Hey man, that dude saved our lives! And besides, I think we should let him decide how to manage things. This place is not for us, now get some sleep buddy."  
"Fine." Finn said.  
He clambered into the bed underneath Jake and stared up at the bottom of the top bunk for a while. Finn was glad to find one of his own kind, but why did Elijah want them gone so soon? As much as Finn wanted to believe that he was only trying to save them, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was hiding something from them. The boy let the thoughts fade from his mind and closed his eyes; eventually drifting off.


End file.
